Information Terminals
accessing the first terminal in the Sun Fort ( ).]] The Information Terminals (情報端末) are three units found in the D∴G Cult hideout underneath the Sun Fort in Crossbell. Upon first accessing the data, the information appears encrypted. The missing text can be seen highlighted below. __TOC__ Terminal 01 |-|English= 'On Our Sect' My name is Joachim Guenter, high priest of D∴G. Six years ago, our sect was on the brink of extinction due to efforts of the authorities, including the Bracer Guild. It was I alone who was able to escape danger and find refuge in this land of . It was the guidance of the Great that helped me survive so I could realize the ambitions of our sect. Since the time will surely come...I will record data in each of these terminals, on which they shall base the new Testaments. In order to discuss the origins of our sect, I will first have to turn to the abominable history of the continent of Zemuria. The Great Collapse, approximately 1200 years ago, marked the end of an advanced civilization, and with it the established order, giving rise to the bloodshed and poverty of the Dark Ages. In their fatigue, the people committed a grave sin. They led themselves to be deluded by the flattery of pompous fools that appeared out of nowhere and accepted their invented, self-centered order with open arms. The foolish and their symbol, that of the . The Dark Ages met its demise, and this faith spread throughout the continent... Let us consider: If said really existed, can we not assume that she would bestow equal salvation upon all of us? However, disparity has not ceased to exist, and we still have people losing their lives in disasters and misfortunes. Does that mean said discriminates upon whom she shall bestow salvation? This thought alone is too ludicrous for words. In the end, she is merely an idol invented by the to amass power. A as such simply does not exist. Having reached that conclusion, our predecessors embarked on a long journey to find a . Their efforts were not in vain, for at the dawn of the Middle Ages, in the depths of this land, ... She was known as... . |-|Japanese= 『教団について』 ━━私の名はヨアヒム・ギュンター。《Ｄ∴Ｇ教団》に属する幹部司祭である。６年前、遊撃士を含む多くの勢力の手で我が教団は壊滅状態に陥ってしまった。しかし、私だけは故あって難を逃れ、この の地へと落ち延びる事ができた。大いなる《 》の導きによって教団の大望を成すべく私は永らえたのだ。いずれ来るその時━━新たな聖典を記すための資料として各端末にデータを記録しておく事とする。 まず、我が教団の成り立ちについて語ろう。そのためには、このゼムリア大陸が辿った忌々しい歴史を振り返る必要がある。 ━━約１２００年前の《大崩壊》によって大陸は高度な文明と秩序を失い、戦と貧困の支配する《暗黒時代》が訪れた。そして、疲れ果てた人々は大いなる間違いを犯してしまった。 突如現れた愚か者どもの甘言に惑わされ、彼らの作りだした身勝手な秩序を受け入れてしまったのだ。 すなわち━━愚かなる と信仰の象徴たる《 の 》である。彼らの秩序によって《暗黒時代》は終焉し、その信仰はたちまち大陸中に広まったが…… よく考えてみてほしい。もし真に《 》が存在するというのならば誰もが等しく救いを受けるべきではないか？しかし、未だに格差の概念は無くならず、災厄や不幸で命を落とす者も後を絶たない。 《 》は救う人間を選ぶというのか？あまりに馬鹿馬鹿しい話ではないか。 所詮は が権威を得るため作りだした虚像に過ぎないのである。《 》など、存在するわけがないのだ。 真理に辿りついた我々の先人たちは、《 》に邂逅すべく長き旅路に出た。 そして時代が中世に移り変わる頃、ついに彼らは見出したのである。この地の奥深くで …… 《 》━━それはそう呼ばれていた。 Terminal 02 |-|English= 'On Gnosis' Gnosis is a secret remedy made from Pleroma Grass, a which grows directly on top of . The way it is prepared, , it gives the user enhanced physical abilities and sensory receptivity, as well as drawing out latent power. . Gnosis allows to their to the revered of . By doing so, is able to draw from the and thereupon stimulate Her own . When enough is amassed to achieve , will be . Moreover, Gnosis left room for improvement. , the of to would . After of research, our sect has increased the effects of Gnosis...and repeated the so-called 'ceremonies.' At a we , the completion of Gnosis lay within reach, when we hit an unforeseen obstacle. Due to the scale of our experiments, we were noticed by the authorities and Bracer Guild, which led to a coordinated assault on our lodges and ultimately our sect. Foolish beyond words, indeed. After all, what are a few sacrifices in order to a ? In secrecy, I collected the data from the destroyed lodges and arrived in Crossbell, the land of . As the Pleroma Grass, the foremost ingredient for Gnosis, in abundance in the of , there would never be a . In addition to the highly advanced facilities once by the from the in the depths of this Sun Fort, I was blessed with an environment to continue my research...and finish the secret remedy. |-|Japanese= 『グノーシスについて』 《グノーシス》……それは、 という 、《プレロマ草》を原料とした秘薬である。 その調合方法は 、服用することで身体能力と感応力を高め、さらには潜在能力すら引き出す効能を持つ。 。 。《グノーシス》は、 の を《 》の に 薬なのだ。 《 》は の を することで を蓄え、 する性質を持つ。いずれその が《 》に至ったとき、《 》は するのである。 さらに《グノーシス》には改良の余地が残されていた。 、 を《 》に のだ。 それから 、我が教団はより効果の高い《グノーシス》の研究……いわゆる ”儀式 ”を繰り返してきた。 そうして、 の とは 《グノーシス》は完成へと近づいたが、今一歩のところで誤算が生じてしまう。 実験の規模を大きくしたことで遊撃士やその他の勢力に存在を感づかれ、各ロッジ、及び教団そのものの壊滅に繋がってしまったのである。 誠に愚かな事であると言わざるを得ない。《 》の のためには多少の犠牲は付き物だというのに…… 私は、壊滅したロッジから実験のデータを秘密裏に回収し、この の地クロスベルへと至った。 《グノーシス》の材料である《プレロマ草》は の に しているため、 に困ることはなかった。また、この《太陽の砦》の深層は の の 研究施設であり、数々の高度な設備を備えている。こうして私は恵まれた研究環境を手に入れ遂にこの秘薬を完成させたのである━━。 Terminal 03 |-|English= 'On the Divine Child' This very Crossbell is the of our D∴G and the , it is this very place where we once the Divine Child . The Divine Child and Her is therefore the D∴G. Sun Fort Sun Fort, . For to might be hard to believe for us mortals. However, I myself have seen Her with my own eyes. Within the , referred to as the ' ,' ...that . The was by the , based on the had by artifacts, meaning that like , there is nothing to be found here. From , the Divine Child, Gnosis, . Once is , the Divine Child will and She will the . And the and of will be within , releasing the people from the 's spell. That is the prophecy left by the predecessors of D∴G and the ambition we shall bring to fruition. |-|Japanese= 『御子について』 このクロスベルは我々《Ｄ∴Ｇ教団》の であるとともに、 とされる。その は、《御子》たるものが だからである。 《御子》とは、《 》 《Ｄ∴Ｇ教団》 。《太陽の砦》 、 、 《太陽の砦》 のだ。 がそれほどの を など、俗世の者には信じ難い話であろう。 だが、私は確かにこの目で見たのだ。『 』と呼ばれる の で ━━その神々しき を。 『 』は、《古代遺物》を していた の を元に である。ならば、この にも何ら不思議はないだろう。 《御子》は から《グノーシス》を 、 。 ━━《 》 《御子》は 《 》 であろう。そして、 の の と は《 》のもとに され、人々を《 》の呪縛から解き放つのだ。 それが我が《Ｄ∴Ｇ教団》の先人が残した預言であり、成すべき大望なのである━━。 Category:Books Category:Digital Records Category:Zero no Kiseki Books Category:Ao no Kiseki Books